Again - SasuSaku
by AngelMichele
Summary: Inspired now that SS is canon. A quick short story.


Was inspired by the fact the SasuSaku is officially canon! Short story. Takes place after the war, before the epilogue.

"Again"

Sakura: "Back here again, huh?..."

She laughed, almost self depricatingly. Once again, she found herself back at the spot where she and Sasuke first parted ways, all those years ago.

Sakura: "I guess this time is a bit different though, isn't it?"

She giggled, as she quickly recalled the last thing Sasuke said to her before he left again, her cheeks flushing.

Sasuke: "I'll see you when I get back...and...Thank you..."

She looked up to the night sky, filled with stars.

Sakura: ( I wonder what you're doing right now...)

A peaceful expression on her face, as those thoughts ran through her mind. No sooner had she wondered, when she sensed someone approaching. They were coming from outside the village, so her guard was up. She placed her hand over her kunai, for easy access, just in case it was an enemy intruder.

Sakura: ("Coming into the village at this time at night?...)

As the figure got closer, they spoke.

?: "I'm almost not surprised to find you here."

Sakura: ("That voice...")

Her suspicions were correct. His face became clear as he got closer.

Sakura: "Sasuke..."

As she stood, almost dumbfounded, he casually made his way over to the bench, and sat down.

Sasuke: "Sit."

She slowly made her way, to sit next to him.

Sakura: "..."

There was a brief silence between them.

Sakura: "..Um...what are you doing here?..."

He took a deep breath, and looked up at the sky.

Sasuke: "While traveling, I somehow found myself close the village and decided to...stop by..."

There was another brief silence.

Sakura: "That's...good...Everyone is doing pretty well...Especially Naruto...Well, you know how he is...I'm sure he'll be really happy to see you. You should st-"

Sasuke: " This time...I'm not here to see Naruto..."

Sakura: "Oh?..."

Sasuke: "I'm here to see you."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks immediately flushed. She quickly turned her gaze from him to her figeting hands in her lap.

Sakura: "Oh..."

Another brief silence.

Sasuke: "There are...some things I want to say to you..."

He stood up, and took a few steps forward. He kept his back to her, as he continued talking.

Sasuke: "...But there is something I want to ask you, first...Why?...Why after everything I said to you...Everything I did to you...Why did you continue loving me?..."

After hearing his question, she was a bit surprised to be asked so directly, but then, there was a slight grin across her face as she knew exactly how to answer him.

Sakura: "...When I was still a child, I might have said it was because you were so cool, and good looking...but...after being on team 7 with you, I saw a different side of you. You were a person. A real person, who had flaws and doubts, and fears, just like everyone else. But you also carried a lonliness with you, which at the time, I couldn't really understand...But it was sad...Really sad...And when I saw that sadness, I wanted nothing more than to see you happy...I wanted...to make you happy..."

Her voice wavered a bit, but she continued.

Sakura: "...When you left...Those thoughts remained...Even though you were gone...I never stopped wishing for your happiness...I thought about you every single day...But I couldn't leave you alone because I didn't think happiness could truly come from revenge...I didn't want to see you consumed by darkness...I know to you, I was nothing more than an annoyance, sticking my nose where it didn't belong...But,...it was because I loved you...I wanted to save you...Even if you couldn't find happiness with me, I wanted to make sure the happiness you did find, wasn't tainted by evil..."

He kept his back to her, taking in all of her words. After another brief silence, he began to speak.

Sasuke: "You said something similar to me right here...the night I left...And...You were right."

She looked up at his back.

Sasuke: " I thought I knew...I thought I knew what path was right for me...Back then, all I could see was revenge. Fueled by jealousy of Naruto's growing abilities, and hatred of Itachi...I turned my back on the closest thing I had to a family, since my real family was gone. I did my best to severe those bonds because I thought it would make me stronger. But no matter how much I tried...deep in my heart...They were still present. A constant reminder that I could never truly shake..."

She smiled warmly to herself upon hearing that he still thought about team 7 in his absence.

Sasuke: " Your voice and your words also stayed with me, Sakura.."

He finally turned to face her.

Sasuke: "The night I left, I expected to leave, without anyone knowing. But there you were...That's when I realized you knew me better than I thought...I couldn't return your feelings for me right then and there, but there is something you need to know..."

He walked up to her, still sitting on the bench, and kneeled down in front of her. In a gesture that shocked her to the core, he took her hand, and looked her deep in her eyes.

Sasuke: "I would've never admitted this before because of my pride and selfishness, but...I've always had feelings for you..."

She was surprised by his sudden declaration, but she held his gaze.

Sasuke: "You were always there for me...Taking care of me, and worrying for my well being...You became someone I relied on, as well as someone I wanted to protect. I thought I had the power to do so, but watching Naruto getting stronger every day, and my own skills not progressing at all...It was frustraiting...more than you could ever imagine. So I pushed you, and everyone else away. I convinced myself I was alone, ...but when I think about it...You were always there for me..."

By this point, her tears were falling freely. He lifted his hand up, to gently wipe them away.

Sasuke: "My path was my own, and I took it willingly. Unfortunatey, in doing so, I made the people I care about the most,...suffer. I've made you cry so many times...And for that...I will always be sorry...In all honesty, I don't deserve your love..."

Once again, he took her hand in his own.

Sasuke: "But if you'll continue to love me...I want to do the same in return..."

He stood up, and gently gestured for her to stand as well. She stood up, and their hands remained intertwined.

Sasuke: "There are still many things I need to learn, and still many crimes I have to attone for...but my journey so far has made one thing clear...I love you, Sakura. And I'm grateful for the love you have for me. Knowing that I have you to come back to...I'm never really alone, am I?"

She smiled, and used her free hand to wipe the tears that continued to fall.

Sakura: "No, you're not. You're in my heart, always and forever. And no matter how many times you leave...when you come back, I'll be here to welcome you home. And no matter how far you go, I'll always be right there with you."

He lifted her hand up, and gently kissed the back of it.

Sasuke: "Thank you."

His journey for redemption continues, but this time, he doesn't walk it alone.

*I wanted to write so much more, but this was done in a hurry. SasuSaku fans: We made it. SasuSaku is canon, and all is right with the world lol :) Love all my fellow SS fans 333333*


End file.
